


long day

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Future Fic, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison kicked off her shoes and made a beeline for the couch, collapsing onto it and burying her face in the cushions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long day

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** scott/kira/allison + writer's preference

Allison kicked off her shoes and made a beeline for the couch, collapsing onto it and burying her face in the cushions. She’d spent all day helping the freshmen students at the university she worked at with research questions and she didn’t want to look at a book or computer for a week. Or at least until tomorrow.

“Long day?” Kira asked, coming in from the kitchen, a mug of something steaming in her hand. Allison grumbled something unintelligible and peeked up at her through her hair and the cushions she was trying to become one with. 

“The longest.”

Kira maneuvered her way onto the couch next to her and offered the mug; it was jasmine tea. Allison sat up and took it gratefully, breathing in the steam and letting out a long sigh. Kira leaned over and kissed her temple, smoothing her hair out of her face.

“Thanks,” Allison said, sipping the tea, happy to be home and with her girlfriend. Although… “Where’s Scott?”

Before Kira could answer the front door opened again and they both glanced over to find Scott toeing off his sneakers and holding a bag of what smelled like Chinese food. Allison’s stomach rumbled.

“Oh my god, you’re amazing and I love you,” she said. Scott brought the bag over and placed it on the coffee table.

"I love you, too,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips before turning to Kira. “And I love you,” he said, kissing her as well. 

The two of them lingered for a moment and Allison reached between them for the bag, unrolling the top and digging to find the sesame chicken she knew was there. “Alright, alright, we all love each other very much, now let’s eat before I decide to eat one of you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Kira piped up, grabbing for the spring rolls. Scott snickered. Allison jabbed them both with her chopsticks.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
